Three Steps From Hell
by Nyckole Heart
Summary: "Bella, what are you?" Alice asked. "I'm everything but nothing at the same time" I answered before leaping into a back flip and transforming into a creature of nightmares. With the moon's light shining over my back i faced my opponent, ready to kill the only person stronger than I was but if that meant protecting my love ones then i'd die a million times. Warning(futa/femslash)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You known I don't own this.

Chapter 1ne: Cursed blood in my veins

Isabel's POV

1695 B.C; Latium, Italy

69

"For years my family has been trying to make the ultimate champion and now I have" my father, Lord Nero Cygnus Domitius, said as we gathered around him. The sounds of the bound women in the corner could be heard panting in the background. The constant smell of sex and fear was intensified as today was the day of our annual judgement.

As my father stepped down from his obsidian throne and walked towards us, we knew that some of us wouldn't live to see tomorrow. All his gathered female conquest of lycans, were-canines, were-felines, half-bred mixes, and halfblooded demons fall to their hands and knees as they tried to beg for their children's lives. Even thought they knew that no amount of begging would save them if they were seen unworthy of life. The only reason why I was allowed to life was because I as his mate's firstborn child and the only purely combined hybrid that lived pass infancy.

"If I told you once I've told you a million times, I own you pitiful beast and I own your offspring so I can get rid of them as I please" he said condescendingly. Just to get his point across he reach down and took a hold of one of my infant siblings. He had a deformed body that caused the left half of his tiny body to bloat.

"Only the most perfect of my lineage can survive" he growled as he slowly crushed my nameless brother to death. We stood there naked as the day we were born as one by one he sorted us out, killing the impure ones as he went. Out of twenty-five of us only four remained minus myself seeing as I was the eldest out of all my father's children.

"You bitches should be grateful that I even took the time to breed with you pitiful pieces of shit" he spewed as his brick red eyes turned bright scarlet. They tried to back away in fear but the chains binding them held true as he slowly advanced on them. My mother being the only breeding woman free walked over from her seat beside him to block his path.

"My love, they meant no disrespect towards you, please? Today the Romanians are coming remember and with them the best women they could find. Soon your worthy children will have children of their own to warship you like the God you are. So please leave the livestock alone for now and join me" Father's one true mate, Proserpina Cygnus Domitia, said as she gentle lead him back to his throne. The chained women silently thanked her for saving them from the wrath that was their master. His bronze skin contrasted greatly against her ghostly pale one, which was one of the thing I inherited from her. We watched as my mother used her playful, calming oceanic gaze to lull our lord from his more destructive nature.

"After years of breeding my family had one goal in mind and that is to make the perfect hybrid army with one blood line. But lately all I've been giving abominations and brain dead offspring" he said before he remembered that he still one of our dead siblings this time a little girl that was slightly touched in the head in his hand which he tossed towards the group of mothers that silently wept to themselves. Two men with long slick brown hair, bright red eyes, and pale skin walked from outside of the shadows. They both wore the burgundy robes of their masters as they deeply bowed from the waist in from of our father. As they straightened up you could see the pure muscle mass of their upper and lower body.

"Our masters have arrived Lord Cygnus Domitius" they said in unison while the sound chains and shuffling feet could be heard in the background. My remaining siblings rushed away to get dress while the maids cleaned the dead children off the floor. After we were cleaned from the grim of the dungeons the maids dressed us in baggy black trousers, sleek black boots, a silver long sleeved high collared shirt, and an intense blue hooded cloak with a silver crescent moon on the back. But unlike my siblings one of the head maids walked up to me and clipped my cloak together with a crescent moon broach that clipped both ends to the right side of my shoulder while the others had each end clipped to their corresponding shoulders.

We shifted into position from age with me at the front, seeing as I was the oldest of my father's children. As the two vampires walked into the room with sixteen young girls and one well-built young man bound together. The girls looked barely over the age of twelve which wasn't unusual seeing as my mother was thirteen when she had me.

"Hello again Lord Stefan and Lord Vladimir as you already know my name is Isabel Cygnus Domitius but please call me Nox and I'm twenty-one years old" I retold them as they looked around for all the other children that were with me in the beginning.

"Where are the others of your age group? We brought these girls here as a gift for y'all turning twenty-one" Vladimir said as his short white hair was suddenly ruffled by Stefan.

"Isabel must have been the only one to pass the trial-" Vladimir started only to have his sentence finished by Stefan who said "-How tragic for the mothers".

They then turned towards the other children who showed great confusion of the mention of other older siblings. I was the only one they knew and the only reason for that was that the dead was rarely spoken about especially if they failed the trial.

"We are Marcus and Gaius Cygnus Domitius, we're both eleven years old, and our father named us Jupiter and Pluto" asked the twins as they tried to brush their curly golden hair from over their eyes only to fail. The only difference between the two was that Jupiter had sapphire blue eyes while Pluto had emerald green ones. To ten they could stand head to stomach with me who was 6'1" but out of respect and fear they keep a more submissive poise.

"I was named Apollo but my birth name is Titus Cygnus Domitius and I'm ten-in-a-half" Apollo commented as he folded his arms and looked off disinterested into the distance. His pale yellow eyes glazed over for a second before he started to dig his nails into his skin. Diana reached out and placed her hand on top of his to calm now slightly bloody hand.

"Hello, my name is Diana but most people know me by my birth name which is Lucia Cygnus Domitia and I am ten as well" Diana said as ran her hands over the long gashes on Apollo's arms and one by one they began to heal. Then she swiftly turned her head towards the group of servants that stood a far off, the quick movement caused her short curly orange hair to flutter around her face, she gave a pointed glare at them as she continued to comfort Apollo.

"Children why don't you show our guess what you've learned so far" our father said but the way he said it in turn made it into a command. My vision turned hazy as a red film started to cover my eyes. Before I try to stop the change my body burst into blue flames before relining into a great white wolf with blue flames on my paws and down my spine. Jupiter and Pluto' bodies shredded into matching sandy brown wolves with Jupiter having wind and Pluto having earth circling their bodies. Diana malted into a red wolf with spiky ice covered fur and Apollo disintegrated into a gray wolf with lightning going in and out of his body.

Within seconds we jumped into the crowd of servants, blood and screams filled our ears as we mindlessly tore into their soft flesh. Each drip of blood that caress the inside of our throats gave us strength. When all was said and done blood covered our fur and muzzles as we slowly transformed back into normal. I felt no sadness nor remorse about the sins that I committed.

"Well doesn't this litter look promising?"

"Yes but only Isabel has the right to the throne so far" Vladimir and Stefan said to themselves as we awaited our father's next command. The slaves the Romanians brought in trembled violently, their thin bodies vibrated with fear.

69

This is my first Twilight story and its been one of the reason i've been taking so long on my other story. so i'm going to post it and see how it turns out.

See you later

Nyckole


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2wo: The Trial

Isabel's POV

69

"Isabel is my only surviving heir because she is my only perfect child, so far. And after Proserpina gives birth I'll might have two perfect children. Now then let's leave the slaves to Isabel and finish our discussions elsewhere" my father said as he led the vampires into the war room, his black hooded clock with our sliver crescent moon insignia on the back. After our father left my mother got up from her seat as she got ready to dismiss us.

"Don't take what your father said to heart, he just believes that if he flames the fires of your sibling rivalry it'll make you all better. But cherish the time you have before it's your turn to face the trial because most of you will not live after its finish" my mother said before her eyes became distant and glossy. She nodded to herself once as she started towards her room.

"Isabel after you finish with your brothers and sister can you please come to my chambers?"

"I'll be there" I answer and with that she sashayed away. She was the only other person who actually lived above ground besides my father. All the children and breeding women lived in the dungeons where clothes are not permitted for two reasons. The first was because our father wanted easy access to all his conquests and the second was because he felt that as his possessions we should hide ourselves from his sight.

"Nox, can we ask you something?" Jupiter and Pluto asked while Apollo and Diana gathered closer towards us.

"What is it you wish to know?" I asked back, a creeping feeling rested in my bones as I could've already guessed what their true question was. A pair of blue, green, yellow, and gray eyes looked into my purple ones before they asked their question in unison.

"What exactly is the Trial?"

"Are you positive you want to know the answer to this inquiry?"

Jupiter looked into the eyes of the other three who nodded to him before he answered me with a strong nod and a brave look.

With a sigh I replied "Alright"

_Fifth-teen years earlier_

_Father was in a blinding rage again today over his brother's apparent success. After my grandfather was forced out of hell for the devil's own safely, he and his equally demonic sons began to make us the hybrids. While my father aimed to make a perfect new breed, his younger brother just wanted to have children with every supernatural being he could find. While we were stronger, our cousins were more in number._

_So to show our supremacy over our cousins, father made the Trial. My older brother, Tartaros, was the first of our kind, he had glowing red eyes and jet black hair that spike on top of his head. He was a pure copy of our father but unlike our lord he was a gentle soul. The group I was born in were called the Black Bloods and we were the first of father's children to endure the torment/torture of his wick mind. _

_I was the youngest of father's children and my mother's first. After Tartaros there was Terra with her long flowing amber hair and deep brown eyes, Cupid the blond haired boy with soft baby blue eyes, and then there was me; Violet eyed and mahogany haired. But after that day my playful and loving siblings would never feel the moon's comforting glow._

_That night we slept in our cots but woke up in a forest of doom. We awoke in a clearing in the woods, nude as the day we were born and confused. Tartaros being the leader that he was raised to be led us towards our demise unknowingly. One by one we fail; Cupid was disemboweled and hung upside down from his intestines by a group of harpies, Terra ripped her own throat out after she fell into an orc pit so that she wouldn't become a breeding thing for them, and Tartaros…Tartaros died because of my weakness._

_We raced towards the exit that was in the form of a hanging rope. He knew that it would have token to long for us to go one by one seeing as the monsters that roamed the forest was hot on our trail. So he carried me on his back as he started to climb upwards. More than halfway there the rope began to give way and started to unravel. With our combined weight we would have, should have died but with the last of his strength he threw me all the way up and over while he headed head first to the ground._

_By the time the ice in my blood allowed me to move once again all I could do was cry. My kindred died because I was too weak to be of use, I was just dead weight in the end. Days later the guards found me wandering around the edge of the pit with the stench of blood and death emanating from my body. I was as silent as the dead as they cleaned and led me towards the throne room. _

**_"_****_Only one child remains and the runt of the litter to boot. Come child embrace your father"_**_were the first words I heard by a familiar voice. In my shock induced pseudo-coma I walked towards my lord. With strong semi-blistering hands he lifted me onto his lap, something that he never did before. _

**_"_****_This is my true bloodline and through her…no through him I will reclaim my birthright as King of Hell"_**_he announced in front of everyone while his…_

"While his what, did he do something special?"

"His blood danced on my tongue as my birthright was revealed to me. That day I knew pain and I knew silence as my flesh was ripped in two. Always remember 'Vivant sine corpus, cogitare absque mente, et sentire sine anma fieri (Live without the body, think without the mind, and feel without the soul)'. Meaning live pass your normal limits, think not of things you can't control, and feel what you're told to feel, nothing more nothing less."

And with that I left them to their own devices as I pushed away the dark clouds that threatened to strangle me.

**_"_****_You're my precious little girl now but after today you will be my most valuable soldier"_**

_"__Of course…papa"_

69

Thanks for all the support for the story, i wasn't planning on publishing this but I'm happy y'all like it. I hope this clears some stuff up for you.

See you later

Nyckole


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3hree: Visions

Isabel's POV

69

As soon as my body entered the room I knew something was wrong, all her drawings were gone and replaced by barren canvases.

"Mother, where are your drawings? What has caused you to hide your visions?"

"Isa, as you know your father is very keen on me having this child and it would brake him if this child does live up to his expectations. That being said this child will not live to any of his expectations. This child will be as human as my maidservant Julia" my mother said as she moved around her massive bed to one of her black wooden counters where she pulled out her works.

"Isabel… these are my newest visions and my fears" she says before she handed them over to me. I looked up at her face before I looked back down at the sheets of parchment. The first one depicted a picture of a boy with brown innocent eyes. Which unlike mine his eyes lacked the demonic red that mixed with various bloodlines that was in our mother, his were just innocently brown as if his blood was not touched at all by the supernatural world.

"What's his name?" I asked trying to understand what I was looking to.

"Karolus Cygnus Domitius but your father is going to name him Scotus the darkness to your night Nox"

"When will he be born?"

Her deep blue eyes glazed over for a second before she answered with a "In a few days, why?"

"If he is indeed my darkness then I should met him face to face seeing as I will be leaving soon"

My mother said nothing to this as I looked to the other sheet. It was a rubbing of myself with two other brown eyed children looking over a tomb in what looked Latium but bigger. So he will father two equally human children before he dies, father will be disappointed. The last picture was of me standing between three women of completely different species and a group of red, gold, and black eyes. On the left side was a redhead with sharp green eyes. Her lips were turned into a sneer showing her fangs and if one would pay closer attention they would see her enlarged diamond-like pupils.

The one in the middle was by far the smallest out of the three and the most fluent even as she stood still in the picture. Her eyes shined a golden hue that were slightly glazed over like my mother's while she is in the midst of a vision. Then the last one was purely a goddess, while not over shadowing the other girls you could clearly see that she was dazzling. Her eyes were a seductive hue of dark gold that went perfectly with her blonde hair. Something about her seemed unnatural, I looked to my mother for guidance but before I could ask she ushered the answer.

"Succubus"

"A lesbian succubus? Wouldn't that make her half incubus?"

"You and I both know that you are far more than a mere girl, after all your name points to it seeing as you're a Domitius and not a Domitia. You'll still your father's little boy where it count or should I say not so little" she said she started to sizing me up like some of the women in the dungeons. I instantly blushed as I tried to hide myself from view.

"Mother not you too"

"Oh yes, the ladies and I have been talking about how many women would became mindless whores just at the sight of your lord hood. But after the vision of your mates I have a feeling that those whores would soon die if word caught wind of them seeing you indecent"

"Can we get back on track, please?" I begged as the heat in my face intensified. Despite being around naked people most of the time I still blush like a little girl when they talk about my…abnormality. Even my father spoke about it when I was a child.

_Sixteen years ago…_

_I was going to die and by my father's own hand too. I looked down at my body to stare at my cause of death. It was unsightly and I wished that I was given the means to cut it off. Mother didn't have this hanging thing between her legs, none of the other women had __THIS __over their womanhood. It twitched slightly as if proud that it was going to be the reason from my demise. We stood in the throne room waiting for father to show himself and as we stood silent words could be heard in the wind._

_"__Stay strong Nox, father will find you worthy of life" Tartaros said trying to reassure me as i shifted on one foot to the other. _

_"__I really don't know why you're so nervous, father might just kill me for being smaller than my younger brother" Cupid commented with a playful smirk, out of all my siblings he was the dirtiest when it comes to jokes. Terra laughed before she come over to wrap her right arm around my neck. The smell of tainted blood mixed with citrus tickled my nose._

_"__Well you'll always be my little sister"_

_"__Yeah, your little sister that could-"_

_"__End up fucking your mother-" Terra and I looked at Cupid with disdain as Tartaros tried to keep his smile hidden. Cupid just grinned before he took on a more feminine and heated look._

_"__Faster Nox…yeah right there, please don't stop. Uh I-I'm c-cu-cumming! Give me all your virgin sperm, Nox!" he exclaimed as he shock in false ecstasy. My face exploded into a red inferno before I became as pale as the dead._

**_"_****_Well I don't believe Nox will be able to impregnate you seeing as you're a boy but I'm sure your ass wouldn't mind, would it?" _**_Father asked while his bright crimson eyes looking dead into Cupid's soft blue ones._

**_"_****_Now if you two are done fucking around, Nox come to me and lay on your stomach" _**

_I did as I was commanded and as soon as my body touched the cold ground I knew something was up. I lifted up my hips, leaving my face toward the ground like the new breeding women are made to do when they first enter the court. He harshly pulled at my penis causing me to yelp. When my moment of weakness reached his ears he rained down punches and kicks on my untested skin._

**_"_****_While I'm impressed that out of all my sons your lord hood is the greatest, but it's you maidenhood that enrages my very being" _**_his thunderous voice growled out…_

After that day I was never the same, that day I became one of father's favored sons and his little girl. The others refused to talk about it and I was too traumatized to start the conversation. Even my mind refuses to allow me to remember what happened next.

"Isa? Are you alright?"

I blinked a few times before I came back to the present. My mother was holding the door open while a comforting smile warming her pink lips. I quickly walked over to her and walked down her spiral stairs into the great hall. The pitter-patter of my mother's petite footsteps could be heard through out as my feet were silenced by my boots.

The sound of rushed armor clad bodies destroyed the calm air as fear curled around my stomach. Soldiers covered from head to toe in black steel armor ran towards me in formation and fully armed. They stopped a few steps away from us before bowing on one knee, their lifeless unified voices rose to my ears.

"Grand Marshal, a rebellion has taken place in the throne room"

"Who dares disturb the order of Castle Lanio?"

"Young masters Jupiter and Pluto, sir"

"Guide my mother to the throne then guard the perimeter, no one enters or leave without my say so"

"Yes, sir" they said while slamming their right fist against their left pectoral before turning towards my mother and encircled her. She gave me a wave before she was whisked away by the sea of soldiers. I rushed to the dungeons to grab my clan necklace before I raced back to the throne room, hoping that I was too late to save my foolish brothers.

69

Castle Lanio - Castle Butcher

I'm already writing the next chapter, just to give you an idea of what it's about the Chapter is named Blood Drunk.

See you later

Nyckole


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4our: Fratricide

Isabel's POV

69

The moment I entered the room I could feel myself slowly lose consciousness. Diana and Apollo were trying to reason with the twins as they brandished their blackened claws in our father's direction.

"Why the fuck are you shielding that piece of shit? Do you know how many of our ilk dead just to please his ego?" Jupiter barked out as Pluto eased forward slightly.

"We we're only told about Tartaros, Terra, and Cupid, how many others are there?" Diana asked naïvely.

"Try 23 including us, asked Isabel if you don't believe me. Ask her or one of the breeding women like we did" Pluto answered causing Apollo and Diana to look at me from the corner of their eyes.

"The Black Bloods: Tartaros (m) killed, Terra (f) suicide, Cupid (m) disemboweled, and Nox (f/m). The Changelings: Inuus (m) assimilated, Invidia (f) assimilated, Juno (f) captured by orcs, Mars (m) killed, Nixae (f) captured by satyrs, Nemesis (f) killed by Nox, Orcus (m) killed by Nemesis, Parcae (f) killed, Quirinus (m) assimilated. The Illusionist: Robigo (m) death by insanity, Sol (m) killed by Nox, Sors (M) assimilated, Spes (f) captured by incubi, Suadela (f) killed. The Elementals: Jupiter (m), Pluto (m), Apollo (m), Diana (f). The Unknown: Erebus (m) Unborn."

"We had that many siblings? Where are the ones assimilated?" Diana asked in rapid succession.

"The assimilated ones, they became part of the guard. They became one with the castle and its overall protection". As soon as those words left my mouth Pluto tried to leap over Apollo. Swiftly as I could I fastened the necklace around my neck before jump in front of the empty minded twins. Gently I pushed my brothers into one of the back columns a few yards away.

"Have you brain dead bastards lost all self-preservation" I growled at them as I advanced further into the room.

"Honorable Father, please forgive these foolish younglings. Their blood is untested making them lose thought. If anything it's my fault for not disciplining them enough. Please Father, punish me instead" I begged while dropping unto my knees and elbows, forehead touching the marble floor. A deep chuckle was all the warning I got before a heavy foot crashed onto my back pushing me onto my stomach.

**"****You're right, I have to start from the top to the bottom so that they can learn that no one can escape my wrath" **I was about to thank him but then he bent down to force his arm into my slightly opened mouth. With one more shove my teeth dug into his steaming flesh as molten blood flooded my throat. I was to lose to feel him remove his arm but I could still feel the burning sensation in my lungs. The more I fought against the blood the more it strangled my lungs until I blacked out.

This was more intense than that little taste that I had as a child. Bubbling blood burned down my body as I became something…unknown.

**"****Isabel Cygnus Domitius, I hereby rename Lord Nyx of the Black Rose and as your punishment/first act as lord is to kill your brothers, Jupiter and Pluto"**

I felt my body released a mighty roar as I lurched towards them. As much as I tried to stop myself, my now transformed won't listen and kept going. Diana jumped in front of me while Apollo had her back, their interference was the only things stopping me from ripping out my younger brothers' throats. From the way they keep stealing glances at me I could tell that I probably looked different. With all the inner strength that I had muster I pressed my left hand into my chest and fell on one knee.

_"__Father please have mercy on you children, please allow them to live" _I begged before falling onto my face once more. My throat closed up again as my body burned, vaguely I could hear the sounds of a woman screaming by I was too gone to care. The smell of iron leaked out my orifices as darkness dragged me under.

Then a burning sensation filled my chest as I regained my sight. Everything was too clear and too quiet to be real but I wished it was. I didn't have to think at all but deep down I knew I should. This was a place I've came to love growing up because here I was nothing but everything at the same time. Phantom hands reached for me, some more solid than others, wanting me to join them. But I couldn't because I still had a name, an identity.

**_"_****_Don't you want to please me, my child?"_** a voice I vaguely remembered asked me as I floated in the pool of nothingness. Suddenly I felt this all-consuming urge to please the voice as if it was the anchor to my sanity.

**_"_****_If you wish to please me, make my enemies disappear"_**

My vision cleared further until I could see my surroundings. Four younglings stare back at me as I focused on them. I knew what needed to be done so I reached inside myself to tap into a barrowed skill: Illusion. I began twisting their minds into seeing their most hated in front of them instead of their kin. Increasing and decreasing the pressure until they snapped.

Before anyone knew it Apollo transformed and sunk his massive fangs into Pluto throat as Jupiter lunged straight towards me only to get a fur covered fist in the face by Diana. When Pluto was drained Apollo how had set his sights on me while Jupiter was finishing up Diana. He charged me on all fours as I braced myself, his huge jaws clamped down on my arm as I jabbed my hand into his stomach. Blue flames shot into his body as burnt fur and flesh filled into the air.

As soon as his body fall onto the floor I dug my fangs into him and drunk his blood which also gave me all his powers and those of Apollo as well. With these new powers pimping in my veins I turned towards Jupiter who started to circle me as I charged up an attack of my own.

"Goodbye Nyx" he growled as he started to shoot razor blades of wind towards me but before it could touch me I lunched a volley fire and lightning to distract him. When he tried to move out of the way the ground spiked up, embed itself into his left side and outside his right shoulder. I sunk my teeth into his left wrist and drunk deeply into his veins.

"And so Nyx is yet again my champion" my father said as he walked over towards me and rubbed the top my head. With those words my body felt lighter and my thought come back to me. I killed them, I killed them, I. Killed. Them. How could I? After Nemesis I promised not to kill any more of my kin, and yet four dead bodies laid at my feet.

**"****Now then, Lord Nyx, as you will be moving soon what is it that you wish from me?"** he asked while the soldiers moved the bodies. One look at my mother and I knew my answer immediately.

"Is wish for Erebus to come with me so that he doesn't disturb the next group of children" and so that I can protect him from his death, from you.

69

This was originally blood drunk but the title didn't fit so i changed it. Our Favorite three vampires will be showing up soon, so yeah...

See you later

Nyckole


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5ive: The Volturi

Isabel's POV

69

Volterra, Italy 1655AD

Ever since I left the castle I made sure to return every 5 or so years to help train my newest siblings. But this year was different, this time I was ordered to escort some kings to the castle with me. So here I was standing inside a throne room waiting for them to pick and choose who would come. When I was first giving the summons I was worried about who would watch over my young niece and nephew but the black armor clad messenger stayed to protect them.

"So…how do you know Lord Domitius?" asked a young blonde haired vampire as she waited for her master with me. If memory severs right she was named Jane with her male twin was named Alec.

"Lord Nero is my father and I his child" I answered her as I entered an impromptu stare contest with a light brown haired woman. She slowly walked over towards me was I locked myself in place. The closer she got the more I wanted to ripe her head off.

"Careful Chelsea, our escort might snap if you get any closer" came an accented voice from my left side. I calmly turned my head to see three Greek men walking my way. From left to right, the tallest was man that looked 19 with black long hair and ruby eyes. He was the most disinterested out of the group but I guess he had his reasons. The one next to him was the shortest but the sneakiest. His hair was also black but his was slick back while the other man's was flowing over his back and shoulders, his eyes were maroon. The last man was different from the other two as he had short blond hair and an aggressive look to his burgundy hues, he was the second tallest but the most bloodthirsty.

"Salutatio, I am lord Nyx of house Black Rose. My lord father Nero Cygnus Domitius has commanded me to guide you to Castle Lanio" I said with bow and an outward wave of my left hand. I made sure to show them the crescent moon brand curled around my thumb, I was my imprinted claim to the obsidian throne. I also made sure to keep my right arm under my waist to hide my demonic nature.

"Χαίρετε! I am Aro Volturi, these are my brothers Marcus and Caius-" he said as he pointed to towards them, Marcus waved slightly while Caius sneered. "My dear ones Jane who is the blonde one, Alec her fraternal twin brother, Chelsea and our good friend Stregone benefico Carlisle, is it ok if he can come with us?" he asked, I just nodded my head before turning to leave. The sound of bells and chains were the only noise that could be heard.

The Volturi decided that it would've been wise to bring a peace offering at smooth over any bad blood between them and my father. The woman they had chained up as like the personification of living fire. Even bound she looked wild and free like the animal she was. She walked with a feline grace as her hips swayed to music only she could hear. The most particular thing about her was that while I've been raise around bare skin, the sight of her slightly tanned skin forced me to unclip my official cloak and wrap it around her. Unlike when I was a child my cloak had a new design on it, Curled around the sliver crescent moon was a crimson red rose that spilled black blood with its thorns digging into the moon.

Just as I finished clipping it around her slender neck, perfectly manicured hands gripped my white shirt as a warm face pressed itself against my neck. She sniffed me once before something wet started brushing my neck while her slightly shorter body vibrated with small purrs. Lightning jolted through my being every time the muscle tasted my flesh. With great effort I managed pull myself away from her just far enough to peer into a sea of bright emeralds. She gave me a cat-like grin as she moved closer towards me.

"Victoria, can you please release our guide? I'm sure she feels the same way about you but right now isn't really the time" and that's when I finally got a good look at the man called Carlisle.

He had a full head of blond hair and glistening white skin. Unlike his friends his eyes wore a light honey color, but before I could inquire further about his peculiar eye color, my body automatically leaped to my left side bringing the woman. Three familiar body heats rushed passed us to land into the spot I as just standing on.

"Brother Nyx, why did you move? You knew it was just us" whined one of bodies as the hastily untangled themselves. Once they finally untangled themselves I found myself looking into three pairs of my father's eyes. Not before long a small pair of warm arms wrapped around my legs as another set of red eyes shined up at me.

"I've got you Sister Isabel!" Minerva squeaked as she hugged my legs while pressing her tiny face into my lower thigh. After watching me accept her outwards display of affection they joined her in a small group hug. The only one who didn't join them was my little Mercury, the tormented one, he only grabbed my hand in a tight grip. He was like me, neither boy nor girl but he was also cursed. He also had blood as black as the void but it was slowly eating away at his body unlike mine that strengthened my body.

"Come little ones, we must return to the castle" and with that I took Minerva's hand into my unoccupied one while the other two, Maia and Mars, held hands with Victoria as the skipped beside me.

As soon as we pass the pure silver gates all skipping stopped, it was as if the castle knew its possessions were returning and chained us properly as soon as we entered its grip. Black armor clad statues lined every wall, only breaking their rigid posture to bow as I passed. Once we reached the massive silver and obsidian doors that separated the throne room from the main hall all hand holding cease as all emotion drained from our faces.

"Surely seeing you father can't be so grave" Carlisle said as a cold look crossed our eyes as the smell of fresh blood tickled our noses.

"Keep your mouths shut and your bloodlust in check, my father isn't a very forgiving man" I growled out as I placed my palms against the doors. With a push they both open soundlessly as soft grunting and pained shrieks echoed of the walls.

69

Next chapter comes with a trigger warning so i'm giving it to you now.

See you later

Nyckole


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6ix: The Heir has returned (Trigger warning: Rape)

Victoria's POV

69

As soon as I felt her gaze grace my skin I knew I had to taste her, I wanted her to be mine. While unknowingly to her I watched as the gentle sway of her hips and lavender eyes drew in the guard and myself. She was a fluid as she was stiff as if she was fight two different personas. I can still feel her calming warmth caress my naked skin as she dragged her cloak around me. She smelled wonderful but tasted even better, Lord Nyx is indeed a person that I wouldn't mind mating with.

The moment we reached the huge doors my inner beast wanted to flee in terror but I couldn't leave her. The woman who carried herself like a man with the gentle nature of a mother. She had a unique smell to her, dead blood mixed with lavender and Chamomile. The few seconds we had outside those gates as like heaven but now my angel was hunted as was she cold. Where was the woman that hugged and held hands with her siblings just a few minutes ago?

She entered the room with measured steps as the children followed her lead only few paces back, we followed closely behind them. So when Lord Nyx dropped on one knee, head bowed while the children bowed subserviently on hands and knees I also bowed subserviently. The Volturi just bowed at the waist and held it for a minute before straightening up.

"Greeting my lord and father, Grand Emperor Nero" they said in unity as if they were one being all together. I've never heard the dead talk but if it was anything like their singular voice then I never wish to hear their whispers. Grand Emperor was a man of great stature and he wasn't afraid to show it, but now that I think about it Lord Nyx shared a few similarities.

They both had dominating airs about them but the only difference was that the young lord's aura was just stating the facts, she was in a class higher than royalty. While the Grand Emperor's aura seemed as if it was waiting for someone to challenge his rule so that he could crush them. They both had strong, handsome features that made them like almost godlike but Lord Nyx's features were tempered with feminine softness. But the most prominent thing about the two was their eyes, both solid and unyielding.

**"****Greetings to you also Lord Nyx, who are our guess?"** he asked with a coy smirk as she release a slightly uneven breath.

Isabel's POV

The very second my father opened his mouth a crushing sensation rested on my head. This was my father's dominance, cruelly imposing its will a pun me as if I would fight back. Breathing out as silently as I could, I opened my left palm towards him like a beta would show its belly to its alpha. My crescent brand was my claim to the throne, my invisible collar, and my badge of adulthood.

"Behind me are the kings of the Volturi: Aro, Marcus, and Caius; their friend: Carlisle the Beneficial Sorcerer and their guard: Jane, her twin Alec, and Chelsea. They wish to give you a peace offering to help solidify dealing between our different households, My Lord" I replied making sure to add "my lord" at the end to help pacify him. Out of the corner of my eye I could see what all the grunting was about and to say I was disgusted was an understatement.

My brother, Neptune, was fucking a slave into submission in front of our father. She was crying and screaming for help but they only fueled my brother's determination to hurt her more. I wanted nothing more than to rip him off her but where would I take her? If my father ordered it I could be in his place, teaching the younger children the art of domination through fear. The smell of her innocent virgin blood filled the room, eyes petrified as she tried to claw her away from under him. With an amused chuckle he tore her in half and throw her upper torso towards me while he continued to fuck her lower half in glee.

Still in shock her body crawled towards me as gurgles of pain escaped from her trembling lips. Once her shaking hand gripped my right arm she left this world with her glassy light gray looking sight into mine.

**"****Lord Nyx, do you have something to share before I finish with our guess?"**

"I have two things to share my lord" I said as I gently removed her hand from my arm and lifted up her torso. I calmly walked over to her lower have "I've found the mother of my shifters but she is to be your slave" I continued as I placed on hand on Neptune's chest and forced him off her corpus so that I could put her back again.

**"****So this slave girl is your mate? Then why haven't you taken her yet and produced an heir?"**

"I wanted to ask you permission see as she was meant to join you harem. She is the first of three, after her I have to find my vampire and my succubus. Then my children will be great and many"

**"****Then have her and as long as you have her the treaty between Castle Lanio and the Volturi will be sealed" **

"My second thing is directed towards my siblings if you'd permit me to teach?" I asked while I had two soldiers take away the body. Neptune growled at me with pure hatred as I stared him down. He could've been the twin of Tartaros with looks alone but his idiosyncrasies was purely father.

**"****Teach away"**

With that I kicked Neptune across the face with all my might. A sickening crack vibrated of the walls as I pounded away at his body. Unlike Neptune who was just muscle I was both speed and strength. Each time he throw out a punch I countered with three swift blow to his ribs. I hopped back, giving him the impression that I thought he wasn't worth my time.

"Dominance is the disposition a person has to assert control in dealing with others which is often acquired by aggression. But it is also about control, over others and yourself" I told my young siblings before spinning to my left as my brother flew pass, just as he got into range I swung my right leg in a leg sweep causing him to kiss the ground.

"Neptune lacks that control and therefore he is not Dominate"

"Fuck you stupid bitch, once I receive my mark I'm taking my place as the true prince of Castle Lanio!"

"You will never seat on the obsidian throne until dead blood rushes through your veins and I'm lost in the loving cold embrace of the eternal void"

**"****Well said my child" **my father said as he left his throne to stand beside me. **"Neptune, you should be thanking you elder brother for his words of wisdom and his mercy. Nyx, you may leave now to retrieve your other mates"** and with that I rushed out with Victoria before the screams started.

Soon we ended up at another castle covered in roses and pale bricks.

"Welcome back Grand Marshal"

"Thank you again for watching our niece and nephew, Sors" I was just greeted back with a blank stare. "You are now released from you duties, return home" recognition flooded his eyes before he snapped into a bow and marched away.

"Who was he?" Victoria asked as I reached over to pop her chains.

"He was our Uncle Sors" answer a baritone voice as two beings emerged from the keep. While to me they were very young, but in all actuality my niece was leaving to start her own pride in the spring and my nephew was engaged to some daughter of a duke.

"So…who are you miss?" asked my niece, as she started to circle her. Victoria gave her a smile as she broke her circle to stand beside me.

"If you can't tell from my scent then you have bigger things to worry about then my name but it's Victoria"

"Well Miss Victoria, I am Wilson Aether Cygnus and this my sister Marjorie Dies Cygnus" he said with a graceful bow.

"Now that I am no longer on house duty I must go to a dinner party so good night everyone" and with that he was gone to further impress his future in-laws. Dies also left saying that she wanted an early start on her search.

"Well Lord Nyx, it's just us and the servant now. How about we discuss this three mates thing" but for the first time I had no clue what to say so I did what my mother used to do to my father. I took hold of her face and kissed her as hard as I could causing a warm, tingling sensation to encase the back of my head. I slightly caressed her lower lip with my tongue asking for entrance which she gave me. The moment our tongues brushed against each other twin moans entered the air. Feverish hands pulled me closer as one got lost in my hair and the other clawed through my shirt.

Pulling back slightly so that our foreheads pressed against each other.

"You are the mother of my shifters. The mother of my vampires and the mother of my demons have yet to be born. I can't tell you why I have three mates I just do. But I can't wait for them, I must train the next generation to die at the hands of my…father and if not him then the hordes of hell" I whisper into our shared air space.

"I'll find them, just tell me where to look" she said as her eyes filled with determination. I tried to persuade her to just stay with me but she just smirked and shook her head so I told her all I knew about them from my mother.

"Here I'll need these also" I said as I handed her three identical rings that match my own. I engraved their names on them and everything myself. Once Victoria placed hers on her left ring finger it chimed softly.

"Promised me we will meet again" she whisper back to me in between soft kisses.

"We'll meet back up where the clouds weep every day and the sun almost never shine, in the Americas"

69

See you later

Nyckole


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7even: Where the sun almost never shine

Isabella's POV

Forks, Washington; March 24, 2015

69

"Get ready Auntie, Lizzie's plane just touched down" Charlie told me as I sat reading a magazine through my shades. Placing the booklet on the empty seat next to me I got up and joined him in the crowd of waiting people. The funny thing about me waiting for her was that slowly but surely everyone started shifting away from me either because of my height or my organic aura.

Just as I was starting to muse about human nature the sight of mahogany hair and the scent of lilacs and freesias mixed with strawberries directed my thoughts back to my 17 year old niece, Elizabeth Marie Eris Swan. She took slow steps as she neared us as to not hurt herself or others.

"Hi Char… I mean Dad" she said as she reached us.

"Hey Izzy, uh…your Aunt came with me just to see you" Charlie ushered out as I gave her a silent wave. I found out later in my travels that my voice either calmed people down immensely or completely paralyzed them in fear depending on the tone that I employed. Her warm brown eyes met mine briefly as she pulled me into a slight hug.

"Let's go back to the car" I whisper towards them while walking to the exit. After Charlie placed Lizzie's her luggage in the truck, we entered my midnight blue 2015 Rolls-Royce Ghost. In honor of Charlie I drove slightly above the speed limit.

"Bells, you know I could've used my squad car to pick Lizzie up from the airport"

"You could have but I like my niece alive and not dead from embarrassment, so…" I trailed off while giving her a wink though the rearview mirror. Pools red started covering her cheeks as she ducked her head out of view causing me to grin as a small shiver raced down my spine. As of late every time I pass the woods in some shape or form I seem to get these wonderfully terrible feelings in my stomach.

"So auntie, do anything fun happen on your trip to Russia last year?" Lizzie asked me gently bringing me back into reality. I looked back up into the rearview mirror at her before returning my eyes to the road, it made Charlie a little squeamish when I don't concentrate on the road ahead.

"It was illuminating for me but dreadful for the mythological creatures that will be caught unaware. It seems your cousins Levi and Simeon Van Helsing has decided to open a new hunter school for the gifted in Moscow. This would make the 50th international hunting academy in history and it's all thanks to the secret governments of the world"

"Did you give them permission to use our family techniques?"

"Of course not, what if they run it to Neptune or one of my other various siblings? Of all the demonic houses only ours train and think as we do, so if they caught to me, my secret escapades will finally be revealed" I told her as I slowed them car to enter the driveway to Charlie's two bed room/one bath house and pulled the car into park as I waited for my human passengers to exit before I did.

"Charlie, you really have to upgrade this building" I gently reprimanded him as I always do when I enter his old house. While I personally know that his weak human ears couldn't hear the ware and tear of the wood as termites ate at the support beams.

"I knew auntie, really I do, but I just don't have time or money to put on getting the house remodeled" he told me as Lizzie went upstairs to put up her things. Her soft footsteps caused the upper floor to creek.

"Well one good thing about having an old house is that it tells on you even when you're not sneaking out but sneaking someone in"

"Really Auntie? Is that the very first thing you think about when you hear the floors creak?" Elizabeth asked me as she cautiously walked down the stairs.

"What? When I was entering my teens I left the castle as much as I could when my father was busy making you other uncles and aunties" I told her, my eyes caught sight of the white clock that hung over the television. "I have to go and rest if you want me to help you find dinner, so I'll meet you outside of the barracks in 2100hours".

Lizzie just nodded as her eyes filled with concern while Charlie just rubbed the back of his head. I walked out but instead of driving home I ran there, my house was on the far side of town and directly on the left side of the reservation. While I haven't met anyone from the "rez" as the kids around town called it, the pungent smell of shifters permeated from the very soil.

Soon a fortress-like building came into view as a legion of warriors waiting in rows of 5. They stood in full uniform which consisted of a solid black cape that was clipped to the right shoulder, a navy long sleeve shirt that hind light armor underneath, black baggy pant, and black steel-toed boots. One of my five generals met me halfway before he bowed his head and placed his left fist against his right pectoral.

"Your orders, my lord?" he asked while signaling for the other four generals to join us. His viridian eyes shined with determination as the connected with those of his brothers. My father presented the brothers to me just after the human found North America. Handpicked and bred to be an even mix between obedient lycan and regal vampire. They looked human enough if it wasn't for their silver and gold hair that refused to be tamed by hair dye.

I turned my gaze to the two on the left end "Vlad, Zayn you guys watch over Charlie and Elizabeth" then I glanced toward the right end before saying "Yale, Xzavier I need a detailed list of all the supernatural beings here both in the town and on the reserve". After I gave them their orders they collected their groups and left.

"Warren, I need you to watch the perimeter for any… guest, follow them discreetly but don't interact with them unless absolutely necessary" he grinned at me as he disappeared along with his squadron. As soon as he left a burning sensation started to claw at the back of my eyes, at that very moment I quickly but quietly walked into my house and locked the door before all hell broke loose. The burning stole my vision, leaving me to grope around the living room for the couch. I soon found it as my fingers and toes lost feeling, the strong smell of sulfur filled my nose as I was mentally transferred to another place in time…

69

Since i don't know how to use trigger warnings properly I'm give you one now and one next chapter, BEWARE of gore and mindfuckery to the 2nd and/or 3rd power.

See you later

Nyckole


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8ight: The devils you claim

Victoria's POV

69

_I'm longing very much for you tonight_

_As I so long for you every night_

_I want to hold you close and just_

_Sit here in your arms feeling your love_

_I'm longing so much for you sweet one…_

"Again with this? Victoria you need to stop hurting yourself over someone that probably died years ago. It's bad enough that you got Rosalie and Alice excited over a person that most likely never existed" my nosy brother commented as we modeled for Alice. Every time it's my turn to pick our next location Edward made it his civic duty to tell me that my mate wouldn't be there. It took some doing but I learned to block his negativity with strong walls of determination and blind faith.

"Edward, stop harassing Victoria" came Esme's motherly voice as she and Carlisle walked into the living room. They wore soon followed by Jasper and Emmett, they also took their places in this weird family portrait. Alice wanted to have a family portrait without the superhuman speed and seeing as Rosalie already drew the back ground plus Alice, she wanted to draw the rest of us.

"But Esme, none of us have even heard of this "Lord Nyx" and even if we did he would probably be dead by now, right" Edward said as he tried to get his point across. I just gave him a feral grin as Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Actually Edward, Victoria and I both met lord Nyx a long time ago. I was with the Volturi at the time while Victoria was to be a gift to Grand Emperor Nero, lord Nyx's father. Also even though Nyx is called lord, he is in fact a woman"

"Lord Nyx is a woman? Well that explains why Victoria always loses her panties at the very sound of her name" Alice says as I gave her a cutting glare which she answered with a giggle and a showing of her pink tongue.

"What does she look like Carlisle? If we had an unbiased description of her we might be able to find her better" Rosalie's silk-like voice wisped passed our ears as she walked

"Well…her hair is brown with natural red and blonde high lights that mixes in well. When she's being playful with her younger siblings her eyes is a light lavender but in the presence of her father they became a dark violet almost black in color. She's very, uhm…strong in a scary kind of way"

"She also smells like dead blood mixed with lavender and Chamomile, so if you ever passed her I'd know her scent" I added in as we all collectively froze so that Alice could do her thing…

Five minutes in and Alice being the ball of energy that she was gave up on her slow pace painting and just went full out. I was funny to say the lease because Emmitt was rewarded $600 from Jasper.

"I'm going for a walk, maybe I might even run into this elder vampire" Edward said with a condensing smirk as he ran pass us and out the backdoor.

"One of these days I'm going to knock his teeth out of his mouth"

"Not worth it Vicky, and besides I have a feeling that our lives will be changing drastically" replied Alice while her eyes slowly glazed over…

Isabella's POV

It's times like these that I wish that my maternal family was in my life, they would know what that vision might mean more than anyone. But for that to happen I'd have to go visit Athens, Greece and I don't have time to leave.

_'__The white snow falls (I cannot see)  
On my black heart (In front of me)  
Say it to me in a way that I can understand  
I hear You call (Loud and clear)  
It melts my heart (Take my fear)  
Show me how to see the love that brings serenity'_ blasted my ringtone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, can we postpone our hunt? I have to go to the high school and pick up my school schedule" came Lizzie's apologetic voice through the receiver.

"Sure we can, after all you own get to experience the newness of life once" I replied as I moved off of the couch and towards the door. Before I left my house completely I grabbed two off my personal spears from the rack by the door. These spears were made of pure silver and soaked in the nectar of moon lotuses for two months.

Once the fresh air hit my nose I tied my spears horizontally across my back and gave in to my inner animal. The smell of burning dirt and twigs trailed behind me as I just went wild, losing myself within the circuitry that was forest life. Well that was before I caught an overly sweet scent that mixed with an aroma of cinnamon that curled around an earthly smell. I only know of one thing or should I say one person that carried that scent.

Without breaking my stride I took a sharp left and lined myself with the Jet stream of mix scents. As I got closer the sound of paws behind me told me that my generals had returned to me. We stopped about five yards away from him slightly down wind. His hair was made out of copper as he stalked a young buck, if I was a regular human I'd think he was stupid for hunting in clothes that looked better in a Milan but who was I to judge.

In what would seem like a flash of lightning to Lizzie…maybe, he launched at the buck and forced it to its feet as his teeth dug into its neck. While he was busy with his meal I quickly morphed from my primal wolf form to my more dominate lycan form. While I secretly prefer my more playful primal wolf form, it lacked the thumbs that I desperately needed. Pulling both of my spears out and holding them in different hands was something I've been practicing for generations.

With my right hand I purposely miss him so that he would be more occupied with looking for who throw the spear. Making sure that my scent was masked I ran behind him to three-fourth of my top speed that was an equivalent of a half of a second before I throw the second spear. With a deafening crack the spear pieced his back and exited out of his stomach, his face lite up in surprise as if he thought his skin made him invincible. Sliver venom leaked from the forced opening causing his shirt to stick to his skin.

"W-wh-who are y-you?"

_"__Can you hear me _parum lamia_?"_ I asked telepathically, if this slightly itching sensation was anything to go on then I was safe to assume that he could hear me. His body slowly turned towards me as I kept my distance from him, Yale moved behind him and took hold of the staff part of the spear so that he couldn't run off.

_"__Who I am is of no importance. I'm looking for a shifter, red hair, beautiful green eyes, and slightly shorter then yourself. I won't ask you if you've seen her because her scent is on you so I'll ask you…where is she?"_

He gave me one of those pained smirks that made me instantly want to set him a blaze. I quickly pushed down my violent desire as a flash of burning red eyes passed over my immediate thoughts.

"I don't know w-who you're talking about and if I did I would never tell you, mutt" he spat. With a smirk of my own my generals went to work, Yale ripped the entire spear out of him before Warren and Vlad shoved him my way. Xzavier gave him one more encouraging push with his leg before he was in my very warm arms. Keeping a tight grip on him I swiftly transformed back into human form.

"I don't need your words silly boy, I just asked for them to be polite but since you're not will to divulge the ware bouts of the one I seek…" with unnecessary force I gripped his messy hair and jerked it to the left while my right hand was placed firmly on his corresponding shoulder.

"I'll take the information by force" and with that I dug my teeth into his neck, piercing his marble skin. Slowly his venom touched my tongue as all his memories flooded my mind.

_Don't worry Victoria, I'm coming to get you!_

69

originally i was going to add the vision but i decided to leave it for now. Chapter nine aka Scream my name(maybe) will be what all everybody wants so just bare with me a little longer and if there's anything that needs to be explained please pm me and I'll explain it farther.

poem: hold me I'm feeling alone by familyfriendspoems

song: Serenity by FireFlight

Purum lamia: Little vampire/bloodsucker

See you later

Nyckole


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9ine: Invoke My Name

Isabella's POV

69

It only took a few seconds to find what I was looking for; the vision of her wild ruby hair filled my mind as the sound of her voice pacified my soul. She was standing in front of a glass mansion like house yelling at a bear-man with curly black hair while Edward laughed in the background. With a satisfied grin I pushed Edward away from my fangs and onto the floor. His pale white skin was cracked with dark purple veins as his newly transformed green eyes stare at me in fear.

"Don't worry Edward Anthony Masen Jr, I have no need to kill you at this moment" and as I said that the bush on my left started to rustle, my generals raised their spears in defense. But it was all for not as a very clumsy Liz came tumbling out feet first. Her brown hair was covered in twigs and dirt as she slid into a stop at my feet. The first thing that hit my nose was the sweet smell of fresh blood, I jerked my head towards Liz to see her slightly turning pale as her arm leaked its crimson nectar from her palm to her elbow.

A deep growl and the sound of snapping twigs were the only warning I received as the blood depleted vampire lunged at my preoccupied niece. In a flash I jumped in front of Lizzie and punched him straight in the jaw, my force against his resulted in a thunderous crackle as he flew back into the trees. With a soft growl of my own I ran off towards him with every intention of ending his life. No one threatens my family, even though I knew that Liz could protect herself, to do it in my face was seen as a great disrespect.

A burning sensation encompassed my entire being while I followed after his frilling body. Red was all I could see as his corpse broke through the final tree causing him to skip across the ground like a stone on water. When he righted himself the fear in his eyes were almost hysterical, but I didn't want him frightened no I needed him…mindless. Slowly I released my scent into the air allowing it to overpower his other senses. Deep down inside I knew that I was taking this way too far but I needed to see him bleed so to speak.

His green eyes slowly darkened to black as his nostrils flared, I've been told by my father if need be my blood was my greatest weapon. It could intoxicate the most resistant of vampire but its true ability was in its taste.

I swiftly sliced my palm with my left hand, before the blood could touch the floor he was on me. The force of his impact as the equivalent of Minerva hugging my leg when she was a child. Holding my stance I pulled my right palm back as I got ready to shove it into his mouth. But before I could send Dickward on a painful trip to Hell, a hand gripped my elbow while Yale and Vlad pulled Edward off my person.

My head swiveled toward the person trying to restrain me but her visage brought me up short. Sharp, vibrant green eyes pierced my own causing me to jerk out of her grip to jump back a few paces back. The wind blow her crimson hair away from her face; she stood their live a vision from the past, never changing from the Victoria I first met.

"Nyx?" her voice fluttered into my ears as I lost all interest in Edward. Then all of a sudden my vision started to flicker from the natural tone of the forest to those of red.

_"__NYX! Please?" Victoria yelled but something was wrong, her bright green eyes were replaced by black holes of nothingness. Thick red tear lines ran freely down her cheeks as she beseeched me._

_"__You know the rules Vic; I can't heal birth defects without killing them first. She knew this would happen the moment she rotted with that moose of a vampire" a voice spoke suddenly from thin air, black smoke shimmered into existence before a body appeared from it. The figure was me but no because her eyes were blood red, she had a head of white hair, and black horns adorned her forehead._

"Nyx…baby? Are you with me?" her voice sounded slightly closer than before.

_In her left clawed hand was an umbilical cord that was tightly wrapped around a newborn's neck. The baby was horribly mangled; half of its body was covered in skin to tight to be real while the other half was a grotesque mixture of wolf and vampire._

_"__Please, just save the child"_

Blindly I reached out to entangle my hands into something or someone just to keep myself grounded. The soft feel of cotton calmed my nerves as I pulled the being closer to my body.

_Calmly she raised the child up to stare into its dead eyes before she unwrapped its umbilical cord gently and lowered the baby to her chest. She laid left hand over its head with her right supporting its back "I love you" she seemed to whisper before she and the baby vanished in a flash of white._

"Victoria…?" I asked, my voice sounded heavier as if I just awake from a dream. A breath green mass encompassed my vision as hands played in my hair.

"Yes, Nyx" the mass shuttered slightly as its knees started to buckle but before they could I enveloped her into my arms while hot tears escaped my eyes without permission.

"I-I promised, m-my…love"

69

I know it's a little confusing but now that our main characters are together I now show you the end without showing you the end. Chapter 10 or 11 will be a brutal flashback so be warned. Sexy time might also be on its way so keep an eye out ;-).

See you later

Nyckole


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10en: Meeting Lord Nyx

Isabella's POV

69 

"How about we take this discussion into the house so that we can properly introduce ourselves" A motherly voice said after getting over a momentary case of shock. While I was stuck in my surprise vision it seemed that Carlisle had taken care of Lizzie and that one vampire that looked in pain had taken dear Eddie boy for a drink.

"Yes, why don't we relocate as to not bring more attendant ourselves; plus I don't want to have to train overgrown pups at least not today" I replied as I lifted myself off of the ground. Grass stained my pants but that was the last thing on my mind as I peered back into seas of green. I allowed myself to be lad back to the house like a pacified beast as I watched Victoria's hips sway gently like waves against the sand.

Their house towered over me like a deep shadow causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end as a growl bubbled within my throat. It grow louder and more pronouns as I passed the threshold prompting Victoria to grip my hand tighter.

"Calm down Nyx, I got you" she said as her smooth voice caressed my frazzled nerves. Deeper she pulled me into her home spouting out random facts about it as we went but I couldn't for the life of me pay attention. I didn't even realize I was sitting down until a soft weight was dropped into my lap; red covered my vision momentarily before it as moved by a slightly tanned hand. The rest of her "pride" filled into the room; Carlisle and a motherly looking woman sat together on black leather loveseat while Liz sat on the couch sandwiched between a perpetually untouchable blonde and a pixie-like brunette. The vampiric moose seated himself on a white carpet slightly in the middle of the room while the newly returned vampires leaned against the wall adjacent to my location.

"So you're the infamous 'Lord Nyx' that Victoria's been gushing about for a century and a day. Funny, I imagined you more or less at the end of someone's dick" Fuckward commented, drawing confidence from his coven around. Quicker than Liz could blink I move Victoria from my lap without jolting her in the slightest and crossed the room till I was nose to forehead with him.

"And your about to find yourself at the end of my sword asshole, but don't worry I'll make sure to allow every wolf I meet to fuck you right in the ass" I said with a smile while Fuckass tried to make himself the wall but before I could go any farther the image of my mother slipping me in the head came to mind. I backed away slowly grabbing Lizzie along the way until everyone in the room could see us before I dropped to one knee, right arm under my stomach, left arm stretched out for all to see, while Liz took one more step back before bowing her head subserviently. Resting on her knees and the heels of her feet, she rested her right hand on her lap while her left arm was also stretched out for all to see.

"My apologies, allow me to introduce myself properly. My name is Isabel Cygnus Domitius and I am the Crown Prince of the Obsidian throne and the Infernal throne. You may call me by my title which is Lord Nyx of Black Rose, Isa, or my new favorite Bella." I told them before I shifted my left palm towards Lizzie, Its deep sliver intensity prompting her to go next. The branded crescent moon on her left palm glowed a dark gray as she nodded her head slightly.

"And my name is Elizabeth Marie Eris Swan But you may call me Lizzie or by my given title Lady Eris, Daughter of Lord Kratos"

There was silence for a few minutes before a southern accent jabbed its way into my ears and I knew why. He was try to do something with my emotions, Liz drooped slightly as fit suddenly sleepy and it was making me angry.

"Excuse me if I am wrong but doesn't Cygnus mean Swan in Latin, for the both of you to be related that must mean that everyone before Elizabeth was male and that's not possible" the pained blond said. He look annoyingly familiar as if I tried to kill him once but didn't. Lizzie opened her mouth to answer him but before he could my hands caught a flame.

"Release my niece Major Whitlock, that's an order Jasper" I demanded as I pointed a blue flame engulfed figure in his direction. As soon as those words left my lips Liz shook her head to clear it was looked generally confused.

"Colonel Ares? But how?"

"I'll explain that later, as for the last name thing well Liz is the second female child born from the line of Erebus. My lord father, Nero Domitius Cygnus, aka King Chaos was very particular about our names. That meaning of my very name is Beautiful Swan to be Tamed, so that's why I haven't changed my name to fit the changing times" I told them as I rose from my kneeling position, Liz soon followed before returning to her seat. With two shakes of my hands the flames were out and I moved back to my seat, Victoria moved just to regain her seat back.

"Hello Bella and Liz, as Bella already know I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. This lovely woman next to me is my beautiful wife Esme; the two girls sitting next to you Lizzie are Alice and Rosalie; Emmitt is sitting on the floor beside you; the two gentlemen leaning on the wall are Jasper and Edward; and the woman lounging on your aunt is Victoria" Carlisle introduced as each member of his coven gave a gesture when their name as said. Then he went it the story of who he, Victoria, and I meet and then how the Cullen's family was formed. I would've given him my full attention but it seemed the Victoria was more interested in nuzzling her face into my neck (like the cat she is) causing her body to purr and vibrate slightly.

"So…Bella how is your family? Should we be expecting more of them sooner or later?" Esme asked with a slight smile that slowly disappeared as Liz jumped and stared at me with fear clearly in her eyes.

"With luck and a little bit of skill hopefully you will never meet my family. Especially with my father being busy trying to force the other demon lords into submission, My siblings being preoccupied with leaving their own mark a pun the world to impress father and I, while my mother takes care of the coming and going of Castle Lanio plus the scorned women that live in it" I replied as if it was common knowledge, everyone know their place at home.

"How many sibs do you have?" Emmitt asked while Alice distracted Liz. His hands inched closer and closer towards her shoes planning on stealing them.

"I have/had 76 younger siblings give or take a few early abortions and terminations" I answered just in time to see Emmitt steal and run off with Lizzie's shoes. She charged after him as fast as she could, followed closely by Alice and Jasper. Esme looked at me with sympathy in her golden eyes.

"Do no despair death is a better option then to live within my father's shadow, Even my siblings that were capture by oversexed monsters are better off than I. To be the offspring of the Great Emperor Nero, the new Lord Satan, is to be subjected to his submissive will" I told her, trying to get her to see the pure reason behind my words.

"But I thought that you were your father's ultimate child? Don't you have at least more leeway?" Victoria asked from her perch on my lap. She wiggled her hips slightly causing her plumb ass to grind to me. I gripped her around her waist to stop her from trying to change the subject at hand.

"When I as eight, two years after my father pronounced me his sole heir, he tried to…correct my affliction known as maidenhood. My mother caught him in the act and smashed a vase across his head, she then ran of with me to the deepest part of the dungeons. We were soon found and my mother was chained to her room so that she could hear getting raped repeatedly by my father's enemies. By the time they were done my belly, bowels, and uterus as full of semen. So no even I can't escape his wrath"

"That's deplorable!"

"It's the only life that I've known and it could have been worst, much worst" Carlisle and Esme's visage was cover in disgust as they digested what I told them. Most people couldn't handle my father's cruel scents of justice and punishment. I looked over at Rosalie to see her take on this; her yellow-gold eyes peered into mine as she sniffed the air around us. Her eyes flashed deep cobalt before returning to their golden state as a demonic grin graced her lips. It would seem that my demonic pressure has final took hold of her scents.

"Why don't we finish this conversation another time?" I suggested as Victoria squirmed again. Carlisle nodded and slowly they dispersed to various locations in and around the house. I took Victoria's chin between my forefinger and my thumb to force her beautiful jade eyes to look into my lavender ones.

"I'm going to go look around, why don't you join me after you get done with whatever you were doing before you saved your damn ass brother's life" I said before I vanished from under her. After locating my niece and making sure she was ok I followed the various scents that ran through the house until I found myself trapped. The room itself as painted sky blue which clashed with the scarlet bed sheets, a plush grass-like carpet formed a cushion around my boots while the strong cherry wood dressed and armoire stood like that trees they were mode of.

I turned just to see my captor lock the door that she lean a pun. Her body language had put me on edge but it was her predatory glare that made me smile.

"Now way would you do a silly thing like that? Don't you know little red that I'm the big bad wolf" I said with an avaricious grin of my own.

69

I'm sorry for the late chapter, I've been living in the gray zone for a little bit but I'm still here so that's something...right? Anyways, thanks for the lovely reviews and favorites!

See you later

Nyckole


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11leven: Meeting Lord Nyx pt.2

Victoria's POV

69

I could feel her spirit brush against mine as I sat on the lap of my lord. Nyx was as beautiful as ever and her scent caressed my nerves causing me to shift my hips slightly. Her natural smell burned itself into my nose and lungs, suffocating me. Even her voice as intoxicating as she answered each question unblinkingly but I could tell she was hiding something. From what I've seen of Emperor Nero he wasn't the kind of man to offer his most prized champion to his adversaries.

When the Q&amp;A finished and I finally tracked Nyx down after she vanished so suddenly in my room. Her lovely lavender eyes gleamed mischievously as I locked the door in a futile way to keep her inside. I had to lean on the door before my legs gave out at the wicked smile she produced causing a whimper to fall from my lips as my instincts cried for me to flee, predator I was but inside I felt like her prey.

"Now way would you do a silly thing like that? Don't you know little red that I'm the big bad wolf" she said with a rapacious grin. I couldn't but feel intimidated by her overly aura. I tried to usher words from my mouth but they came out jumbled and incoherent. Nyx's lavender hues darkened slightly as her body began to glow a faint grayish color, before it shot from her and coated the walls making them supernaturally soundproof.

"Quam ob causam tam timidus dilectione mea?" (_My love, why so timid_?) She asked me as her smile widen slightly. She had to know what effect it was having on my body as I whimpered yet again. Pushing her question to the side for a minute I tried to focus on the now.

"Inis dom an fhírinne iomlán Nyx" (_Tell me the whole truth Nyx_) 

Isabella's POV

I could see her legs tremble inside those deliciously short shorts as she braced herself against her only exit. I gave her my most devilish smile, trying to raze her nerves causing her to whimper. She shook slightly as she finally gathered up enough courage she raised her head.

"Inis dom an fhírinne iomlán Nyx"

"Quid est Veritas? Scio plures accipient vel pauciores" (_What is truth? I know more or receive less_) I said as I arched my eyebrow.

"Tabhair dom an fhírinne go ach is féidir leat" (_Give me the truth that only you can_) she replied, her wild confidence slowly showed itself as she took a step towards me. Her presence pushed against mine but was soon knocked back down into submission. My soul was too guarded to accept Victoria's at the moment. Victoria nodded at this and leisurely moved towards the bed, keeping her eyes on me to all times until it was absolutely necessary for her to turn her back to me. She laid down first as to not accidentally give herself a dominate position; we ended up spooning in the middle of her bed.

Firmly pressing her back against my chest she grabbed my left wrist and placed it under her green tank top, slightly under her bellybutton.

"Inis dom" (Tell me) she whispered into the air.

"Si perseveres (If you insist), my father being unable to stay mad at my mother asked her why did she strike him. She told him that she received a vision that if he had took my maidenhood he would no longer be alive. My blood is basically an ever flowing river of all six different types of necrosis (coagulative, liquefactive, caseous, fat, fibrinoid, and gangrenous) and because of the various DNA variations inside me my blood is deadly to everyone with or without an open wound. My father being the Demon Lord he was didn't believe her so he ran a little test. After the whole ordeal all it took was about 5 minutes maximum, while they bragged about whom as going to be the father of my child; my virgin blood spotted their privates.

Laughter turned into screams of agony as flesh melted from muscle, muscle disintegrating from bone. All the while my father watched on with sadistic glee as their voices became a cacophony of anguish. From that day on the true properties of my blood was to never discussed without my father's express permission, seeing as my blood is the only sure fire way to end his immortal life. Meum sanguinem, habet vitam aeternam, ego sum deus umbras (My blood, hath eternal life, and I am the God of the shadows)".

"So, when you're in the equation immortality means nothing?" Victoria asked quietly, I could hear the sleep in her voice as she tried to stay awake. It reminded me of someone in my past _"But I not sleepy… yet Nyx, please teach me one more?" the tiny voice implored me through her ever present yawning. I just finished braiding her long black hair into a French braid as she rested on my lap. I look down to see tired but inquisitive pale blue eyes looking up into mine._

_"__Fine young one, Victoria?"_

_"__Scairteann grá faoi sholas na gealaí"_

_"__Amor elucet_ _sub_ _lunam"_

_"__Love shines in the moonlight, right?"_

I shook off the memory to see that Victoria had completely turned around and was now staring at me. My arms where now fully around her waist as her legs intertwined with mine.

"If its a threat my blood will eat it, family and foe alike" i told her before closing my eyes to the outside world, I have a feeling someones going to shit in my breakfast tomorrow. But before I fully lost consciousness I felt Victoria bury her face between my chin and clavicle. _"Goodnight Nyx, Tori i have to go before papa founds out and lock me inside again. Maybe tomorrow you can finish telling me the story about the girl who lost her memory?"_

_"__Sure, little Alice" _

69

See you later

Nyckole 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12welve: Just a little game

Nyx POV

69

"Hey Bells I've heard from a very good source you were a warrior in almost every battle known to man, so let's spar?" Emmett asked from across the yard as the rest of the Cullen clan joined me in the backyard. Emmett's white and red Rugby shirt was thrown carelessly onto a tree branch while Jasper and Edward simply handed their shirts to Esme for safe keeping. Emmett being the moose that he was had a body that personified pure muscle while Jasper on the other hand was lean like a swimmer. Edward on the other hand was neither of these things, you could see the subtle hints of forming muscle but other than that his physic was terribly insipid.

"Sure" I said as I carefully removed my tunic, cloak, and ring which I symbolically gave to each of the women that will soon enter my life in some shape or form. Alice held my obsidian and silver ring in her soft hand; she will cushion the cruelty of my reign with her sight. Rosalie fastens my cloak around her neck; she will be the push and pull guiding me from danger like my own personal zephyr. Out of all my clothing Victoria held the heaviest, my light armor shirt; if it wasn't for my father's blood she and I would be almost the same and saying that she will be the protector of my heart as I right my maker's wrongs. I ended up in one of my many sports bras, my baggy black pants, and black combat boots.

"So how are we doing this, three-on-one; two-on-two; or one-on-one?" I asked while I stretched out my limbs, I could see Lizzie driving up in a strange red truck. It looked almost as old as me and that was saying something but from the way she looked I guess she prefer the pickup over the ghost. The sudden shift in the air was my only warning as I dropped down at the last second as Jasper's right leg flew over my head. Before I could straighten up Emmitt charged at me in a classic football style tackle. I quickly planted my feet into the ground and braced myself as he barreled into me. I stopped him in his tracts with little effort before swinging him at a surprised Jasper.

Jasper being the limber lad that I remembered him to be shifted out of the way only to have my shoulder rammed into his stomach and tossed over my body. I turned to for Edward when I felt his dead corpse pressed against my back, his cold lips barely grazing my left ear.

"Not so fast Isabella, in this position I could-" he paused before placing one of his hands a on the base of my skull as the other cupped my chin "-break your little neck. After all it's the least I could do to get even" he whispered.

The rest of the Cullens quickly stood at attention ready to intervene if need be. I just smirked so I slowly moved my left hand to my stomach, palm facing downwards.

"Release"

Swiftly I closed my hand over the sword the formed as our bodies acted like its sheaf. Edward's body shuddered against my back as sliver venom mixed with blood oozed down my shoulder.

"Not so fast Edward, in this position I could kill with just the removal of this blade. Did you really think that I've lived this long on my looks alone?" my smirk turning into a shit eating grin as I slowly pulled the blade out only to force it back in. Edward's body started to convulse and shake like a leaf in the wind.

"Don't lose yourself little boy, your life means nothing to me" I told him before opening my hand and letting the blade disappeared. I quickly stepped forward as to not let my blood seep into his body and killing him unnecessarily.

"Edward!" his family yelled as his body fell listlessly to the floor. I could still feel their eyes on me as my blood leaked down my back slightly before every drip swiftly crawled up back inside me closing the gaping hole in my abdomen as they went.

Before they could ask me about my abnormal healing I turned to see Lizzie running towards me as fast she could…until she tripped over air. Her face kiss the grass while her feet tapped the back of her head. I just lost it, throwing my head back and released everything I was holding in in an amused burst of laughter; my joy over finding my mates, Erebus's offspring were all alive and well, and my father was none the wiser or so I hope.

When Lizzie finally corrected herself she glared up at me before hopping up to check me all over to see if I was still hurt. When she deemed me perfectly complete she grabbed my hands with great urgency.

"Auntie, the wolves are coming this way! They must have smelled the Cullens on me and wanted to see if their noses were true or not. What are we going to do? They don't know about you or father and me"

"Ne timeas bestiam, Elizabeth, ego protector tuus sum" (Be not afraid of the beast, Elizabeth, I am your shield) I replied as I placed myself in front of her making sure to block their view from seeing her before saturating the air with my scent. If those mutts were coming to make trouble than I was going to be the first and last of their problems. After a tense minute the sounds of paws beating against the ground reach our ears, I wish that they were down wind because their smell preceded them.

Rotting garbage mixed with an earthly smell tried to overpower our combined scents. The horse sized wolves charged into the Cullen's backyard like they own the land itself, a big black wolf lead the pack flanked by a russet brown colored one and a dark silver one. I could feel Lizzie's hands grip the edges of my pants as our bodies shifted with their movement.

_"__Who the fuck is that? She doesn't smell like a leech but her scent is too strong to be human" _the dark silver one growled in annoyance. I could tell this one will become my plaything.

With a slightly raised eyebrow and a smirk I proudly marched towards them, the closer I got the more the fur on their necks raised and that caused me to smirk wider.

"I'm lord Nyx and you just walked into the wrong yard bitch" I said looking directly at the anger one.

69

'Sup people?

See you later

Nyckole


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13hriteen: Alpha

Leah's POV

15 minutes earlier

69

_"__Lizzy's back!" _Jacob literally screeched within our collective mindscape. His mental projections forced their way into our hive mind along with him feelings. The picture of an awkward teen with mahogany hair became the forefront of our collective thoughts as she stood next to Charlie Swan, the chief of police. The smell of lilacs and freesias with a hint of strawberries teased our senses followed by the faint smell of beach and blood.

The words_ "Beach and blood"_ echoed through our minds as one though reigned over the others.

_ "__She's been in contact with those __**Leeches**__?" _Paul sneered.

_"__We need to place those __**Bloodsuckers**__ under subjection before they break the treaty"_ Sam's voice resonated through all of us like a swarm of angry hornets.

_"__But they haven't don-"_

_"__It matters not what you think they did or didn't do, as your alpha you __**will obey me!**__" _his words pressed themselves onto me, binding me like a chain attached to an anchor. This is way I always chose to stay behind to guard the Rez with Seth and Quil. My head was forcefully pushed down as I had no will but to submit to his command.

_"__Now let's go. Seth and Quil, you're coming too so that we can hit them head-on at full force"_ he barked as his black hide disappeared within the dense woods with Paul right behind him. Embry, Jared, Jacob, and Quil speed past me as I hung to the back with Seth. Anxiety bubbled inside the pit of my stomach as my body propelled itself towards our destination. They closer we got to the Cullen's house the denser the air felt, so much so that we slowed to almost a crawl. Blood clung to the wind followed by a hunger for destruction. The moment we entered the Cullen's yard I wanted to turn tail and run the other way.

There standing between us and the Cullens was a tall, toned woman with muscles like a thick bundle of cords. Her lithe body was covered only by a green and white sports bra, baggy black pants, and combat boot. If it wasn't for the pungent smell of death the emanated from her, the height, and the eyes I would have thought Liz had finally got taller, a tan, and some muscles.

_"__Who the fuck is that? She doesn't smell like a leech but her scent is too strong to be human" _Paul said in annoyance, scrunching up his muzzle in degust. I moved to shield Seth with my body as she slightly raised her eyebrow and smirked. She arrogantly marched towards our pack, the closer she got the more the fur on our necks started to raise causing her smirk to widen.

"I'm lord Nyx and you just walked into the wrong yard bitch" she said, her voice reeked with authority and dominance which didn't sit well with Sam and Paul. I curled tighter around Seth as he pressed his body into my fur; I was seconds away from ushering Seth back to towards the Reservation when Sam ran into the woods only to return a man.

"What are you? Why are you here?" he fired off, infusing as mush as his alpha will into each question as he could. She just looked to him with her red-violet eyes and gave him an open mouth smile showing her eight sharper than normal teeth.

"You of all people don't have the right to ask such questions…" she started before a pale hand touched her left bicep, her vision shifted towards its hidden owner causing her eyes to lighten briefly. "But I know Carlisle is a…pacifist so to keep the peace I'll give you your answers. I'm a Shifter and my family's here so why wouldn't I be" she answered.

_"__If you're a shifter then why are you around the Cullens? What self respecting shifter would willingly defend those filthy __**LEECHES**__!?" _Paul projected angrily, the hate and aggravation for this Lord Nyx double.

"I said I was a shifter, I didn't say I was an arrogant wolf shifter"

That was the last strike for Paul as he rushed her without warning, from her grin we could tell that this was the reaction she wanted. His dark silver fur spiked as he neared her only to be brushed aside by two gold and silver blurs. Paul flew across the yard causing grass and dirt to trail behind him.

"How dare you!" Sam yelled as the two blurs revealed themselves as tall humanoid wolves of semi monstrous proportions. One of the wolves had golden strips like a tiger all over while the other was the exact opposite of him. The two toward over Paul's downed form like gods. One by one Jacob, Jared, Quil, and Embry launched themselves towards the werewolves.

"Stand down"

The two great werewolves fall onto one knee with both hands to the ground while another silver werewolf with golden paws and spots handed Lord Nyx a stack of papers. The rest of the pack including Sam and I were forced to the ground by thick invisible chains. She flipped through the forms in quick secession before setting them a blaze in blue flames.

"Yale, go help Warren scout the perimeter, Vlad I need you to take Elizabeth home and stay with Zayn until I call you back. Thanks for the information Xzavier, can you make sure that we don't have any unwanted visitors lurking within the woods."

The golden stripped wolf (Yale) nodded before disappearing into the woods joined by the wolf with golden paws (Xzavier). Leaving the silver stripped wolf (Vald) to lead Lizzy away from all of the commotion.

"Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Embry Call, Quil Ateara V, Jacob Black, Leah Clearwater, and last but not lest Seth Clearwater. I now know everything about you all, so how about we talk inside like people or I can get imprints involved and I don't want to do that…unless you want me to?" Lord Nyx said with a cold look in her eyes. She stood as still and strong as an oak but her eyes at that moment was that of a snake.

"There's no need for that" Sam announced, you could hear the fear in his voice. He was no longer the proud Alpha but the scare lover.

"Good, I would rather never touch another person's mate" and with that her eyes lightened to a lavender and the natural smell of lavender and Chamomile started to over power the aroma of dead blood. With a nod towards Carlisle we were all free to walk toward the mansion like house to "talk" with this mysterious person.

69

Damn, I final gathered the motivation to finish this chapter. I've been to ten funeral and I'm sick and tired of it, this is one of the few outlets i have so thanks for sticking with me and dealing with my Bullshit :-).

See you later

Nyckole


End file.
